khazmodanfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Аругал
Аругал (англ. Arugal) — могущественный волшебник и архимаг Кирин-Тора, изучавший воргенов. Верховный маг Аругал ответственен за пробуждение воргенов из изумрудного сна и распространение проклятия по Гилнеасу, Серебрянному Бору, Седым Холмам, а также являлся основателем Культа Волка. Биография Третья война thumb|248px|[[Генн Седогрив|Король Генн и Аругал|Аругал над Вратами Седогрива]]Родом из Гилнеаса, волшебник Аругал отправился постигать тайные науки и искусства в магическое королевство Даларан, и в конечном итоге стал членом Кирин-Тора и получил титул архимага. Тем не менее, он оставался патриотом своей страны; во времена Третьей войны он откликнулся на зов короля Генна Седогрива и возвратился в Гилнеас дабы помочь своей родине устоять перед натиском Плети. Великим волшебником был найден способ справиться с неукротимым потоком смерти. Исследования привели Аругала к работам волшебника Ура, благодаря которым он обнаружил невиданных созданий, наполненных необычайной силой и жестокостью, заточенных в ином измерении - воргенов, спящих в изумрудном сне. Таинственные существа, по мнению архимага, находились в неком состоянии покоя, но в тоже время волшебник чувствовал, насколько сокрытые в ином мире создания желали свободы. Сначала оружие Аругала работало, воргены были силой, не похожей ни на одну из виденных людьми: злобные и неутомимые, именно такие защитники были нужны для сражения с нежитью у ворот Гилнеаса. Однако дикие создания бились не только с Плетью, как только мертвецы отступили, воргены быстро обратились против солдат Гилнеаса. В страшной бойне солдаты людей бежали за стены королевства, закрыв за собой на долгие годы врата в государство. От увиденного архимаг впал в безумие и бежал в Крепость Темного Клыка, предав свой народ. Там Аругал утратил остатки своей человечности, признав воргенов своими детьми, а их лидера, Первого Вожака, своим повелителемWorld of Wacraft: Curse the of Worgen, выпуск 5. Культ волка После бегства, следуя указанием своего наставника, Аругал основал собственный культ, целью которого стало распространение проклятья воргенов. Усилиями безумного колдуна чары пали на жителей Деревни Погребальных Костров, шахтеры Серебрянного рудника, а также просочились в королевство Гилнеас. Вскоре архимагу уже служили стаи Темного Клыка и Кровавой Ярости, сеющие хаос по всему Серебрянному Бору. В то же время деятельность Аругала и его сыновей стало помехой развитию государства Отрекшихся. Отправленные в крепость Темного Клыка ловчие смерти не возвращались, активность Культа Волка делала невозможным захват войсками Сильваны Серебрянного Бора. В конечном счете оплот темного волшебника был взят штурмом искателями приключений Орды, голова же Аругала была направлена в Подгород в доказательство смертиЗадание: Смерть Аругалу! . Гнев Короля Лича После нападения героев Орды на крепость Темного Клыка, тело Аругала было вывезено из твердыни и захоронено в предместьях деревни Погребальных Костров. Несколько лет Архимаг покоился в могиле, пока его таланты не понадобились Королю Личу. Задание по восскрешению волшебника было поручено четырем мракопадшим: принцу Келсету, Валанару, Теральдису и Атеранну, которые подняли Аругала в виде призракаЗадание: Видения из прошлого. thumb|260px|Тень АругалаАрхимагу было поручено направиться в Седые Холмы, дабы распространить среди звероловов Культ Волка. Избрав своим новым оплотом остров Кровавой Луны и возведенную на нем Башню Темного Клыка, первым делом Аругал направился в деревню Солцестояния и убедил местных жителей в правоте своей веры. Вскоре темная секта появилась в Среброречье. Поначалу жители поселения с недовернием отнеслись к секте, однако вскоре симпатии северян изменились. Тех, кто сомневался в Культе Волка, Аругал завлек в веру страхом, ставя в пример звероловам шахтеров рудника Полого Камня; тех же, кто осмелился противиться воле волшебника ожидала смерть или такое же проклятие, которое постигло рудокоповЗадание: Имя из прошлого. Однако нашлись те, кто вызвался против Аругала и его последователей. Дочь погибшего от рук посвященных Культа Волка Михаила, Саша, вместе с искателями приключений разыскала новое пристанище темного волшебника. В ходе сражения на острове Кровавой Луны, Аругал был окончательно остановленЗадание: Час ворга, завершение:'' "One thing's for sure... we won't be seeing him around these parts any longer."''. Источники Категория:Персонажи-Люди Категория:Подданные Гилнеаса Категория:Культ волка